


Trimberly Song Series

by KHart



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, For all of the universes I write actually, Gomez is the last name I've decided upon for this series and universe, Trini's last name is only kwan in the tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHart/pseuds/KHart
Summary: A collection of pieces based upon various songs, suggestions and personal choices, that feel right for Trimberly. A playlist of sorts.





	1. Perfect-Ed Sheeran

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first part to my Trimberly Song Series! This song was suggested on Tumblr. Please feel free to send me songs and prompts any time at flairfatale on Tumblr!  
> I also have another piece written called Lover's Lies posted here on AO3. It is an angst-filled, 10,000 word fic, that may or may not feature a happy ending.  
> Please give it a read if you can!  
> I hope you enjoy!

_I found a love for me_

The first time Kim had spotted Trini, her breath had caught against the back of her throat.

Her lungs had ached, her chest had shuddered; Her knees had weakened, her fingertips had tingled. Her heart had stuttered harshly against the spot it was usually beating so steadily against.

She stopped short in her tracks, and when the other girl’s eyes met hers, everything suddenly felt so still and so fast in one single, simultaneous second.

They both blinked.

A few moments passed, and something fluttered within Kim’s stomach, but then the other girl glanced away; The moment was over.

That fluttering feeling evaporated, to allow a disheartening and sinking one to take its place, and Kim had to try really hard not to focus on it while the other new guy– _newer_ guy; Zack–yelled out something about seeing this enchanting girl around in the mornings.

Her ears were too busy ringing to hear what was said in reply, but her attention became acutely focused once more as the rock right under this new girl’s feet crumbled.

And when Kim fell too, all she could think of was how horribly the girl’s scream sounded as it echoed off of the stone surrounding them, and when she sat back up, all she could feel was the immense and almost sickening wave of relief that washed over her when she saw that said girl was okay.

Her hands shook as they all stood together; As they all inspected the strange, black glass that had been exposed; As they all inspected the strange, colored coins they’d found and argued over what to do with them. Her hands shook, and she felt as if her skin, her nerves, were vibrating, purely from the close proximity she and the shorter girl were stood in; She felt lightheaded.

But suddenly another sound, that differed from the constant one of her erratic pulse, filled her ears and caught her attention.

“Guys!” she said, effectively cutting off the boys’ bickering. “Do you hear that?”

“Mine security,” Zack muttered; They were screwed.

“Someone should’ve pointed that out,” Pretty Girl ™ retorted sarcastically, just to rub it in. “ _Wait_. I did.”

And then she started to run away, with the motivation of their impending arrest, and Kim could do nothing to stop her legs from following; The gravitational pull that this literal stranger had on her was already too strong, too immediate, to fight against or understand.

So, Kim chased after her, partly because of her own survival instinct, partly because of the strange and strong need to ensure the other girl’s survival.

“Up there!” she had said breathlessly as she made a little more headway, pointing to the speeding van just out of their trajectory.

Pretty Girl ™ nodded, and they both swerved to better meet the vehicle in its path.

Jason pulled them both in, and their heads popped up over the seats to watch as Billy drove them towards the train tracks.

Once Zack was pulled in too, the five of them were merely racing against the clock, racing against a train, to make it out of the mine.

“I hope he has it,” Pretty Girl ™ whispered, her eyes shut tightly and pleadingly.

Kim, in her own fear, forgot to reassure the other girl, and she instead said, “He definitely doesn’t have it.”

“I’ve got it,” Billy insisted. “I’ve got it.”

He didn’t have it.

The last thing Kim was aware of before the impact was a soft hand grabbing hold of hers and not letting go.

_Darling just dive right in, and follow my lead_

So, things were definitely different.

They were all strong; They all had powers beyond comprehension.

They had survived being t-boned by a train, flipping several hundred feet. They had all scaled a mountain and jumped a ravine with relative ease and as little bloodshed as possible.

And now they were all jumping, _willingly_ , into said ravine to see whatever it was that Billy had discovered when he fell down it–terrifyingly, might Kim add.

“Come on guys, let’s go!” Jason said to the two of them–she and Pretty Girl ™–just before hopping over the edge of the cliff and straightening his body out in preparation for his landing.

Kim laughed breathlessly, and so did Pretty Girl ™, but as their eyes met, both of their smiles faded.

The other girl started to walk away, and Kim panicked, so she found herself calling out near immediately, without much thought as to why–Even though she _knew_ it was because she couldn’t bear the thought or reality of never seeing or talking to her again.

“Hey, wait!” The girl turned slightly. “Can I, um–Can I get a sip of your water? I’m dying.”

It was the best she could come up with on the spot, but it was an excuse that seemed to work as the other girl just rolled her eyes before walking closer again.

“Fine. Just don’t finish it.”

Kim nodded.

Their fingertips brushed as the bottle was passed to her, and she swallowed a little thickly.

“Thanks,” she replied. “And I’m sorry.”

Delicate eyebrows furrowed over a confused and hazel stare.

“For what?”

Kim didn’t even answer verbally as she grabbed the front of the girl’s jacket and tugged her forward harshly before throwing all of her own weight backwards and off of the cliff.

She shrieked loudly as the sensation of falling filled her stomach, and she let go of the other girl as they plummeted towards a body of water below.

_Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Learning that they were Power Rangers, bound by their responsibility to save the universe, and connected through the morphing grid, was a revelation that shook Kim to her core.

Aren’t superheroes supposed to be good?

What was she doing on this team?

She didn’t belong here…

She didn’t deserve to be with these people…

She didn’t deserve to be with Billy, who was talkative and intelligent, lovable and loving, selfless and soft where it counted.

She didn’t deserve to be with Zack, who just wished to be able to protect his mom; Who transferred that wish to the entire population of the world.

She didn’t deserve to be with Jason, who was so used to leading teams, to taking the weight, his whole life; Who was angry and hurt and used those emotions for all of the wrong reasons until he was given the right one.

She didn’t deserve to be with Trini… Who was brave and beautiful, inside and out; Who had fought all her life, to just be accepted by the people who so wished to shun her; Trini, who, despite her isolation, still had a beating, bleeding heart for humanity as a whole, for the people she let close enough to touch her.

Trini, who didn’t need labels, but was so used to being labeled. Trini, who was too good for all the bad she’d been through, and who was too good for all of the bad that Kim inherently was.

Kim was so inherently _bad_ , and she didn’t deserve to be with any of them, to have the privilege of fighting on the same team as them. But Kim was also selfish, and so she didn’t say anything as they all grew closer–As she and Trini grew closer.

As she and Trini went to Krispy Kreme after school, before training, every day. As she and Trini paired up for Biology lab work and sparring sessions.

She didn’t say anything, because she couldn’t bring herself to lose something–someone–so special.

_Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

And the more time continued to pass, the more Kim longed, _ached_ , to be with the other girl.

The more time continued to pass, the harder it got to handle their interactions.

Their gazes started to linger for longer seconds. Their touches weren’t as fleeting–as _accidental_.

Their concern wasn’t strictly professional, formal, courteous.

They were becoming more intrigued, more _invested_.

Kim cleaned Trini’s wounds after the more particularly grueling training sessions, and she walked her home every day. She sought her out in the halls, whenever she could; She made sure no one gave the other girl a hard time.

She tried, with all that she was, to be someone worthy of Trini’s time, and she tried to ignore the feeling of foreboding that hovered over her, as Rita’s imminent attack grew closer, more pressing.

_I will not give you up this time_

It had been just a few hours since they’d all last hung out when Kim admitted to Jason in his room why they couldn’t morph, why she was undeserving of their friendship.

It had been just a few minutes into their conversation when they both got the text from Trini to meet her at the football field.

It had been with a heavy and sick sensation in her stomach that Kim got into Jason’s truck to meet the other rangers, and it had been with shaking legs that she ran into the empty stadium.

“So, we’re all here. Where is she?”

Kim could hardly breathe.

“I’m right here,” Trini called, stopping at the top of the cement stairs and looking down at them with more emotion than Kim could ever recall seeing on her. “Look. Rita came to my house tonight.”

Kim really couldn’t breathe now.

“What?” she heard one of the boys whisper; Zack took an instinctive step forward, but Kim couldn’t move a muscle.

“Yeah,” Trini nodded. “She’s real.” She tugged down the collar of her shirt to reveal long, harsh, _bleeding_ scratches on the side of her neck. “Real crazy.”

Kim clenched her fists just as she clenched her jaw, an ugly feeling of anger bubbling within her hotly.

Trini avoided her gaze, pointedly.

“She almost killed me. Told me that she would spare my life if I could keep a secret.”

Kim kind of zoned out of what was being said, only for a few seconds, as she tried to scan over Trini’s body to find any other less noticeable injuries–in the way the girl stood, shifted her weight, held herself up.

Jason’s speech is what drew her attention back to the present, to their reality, and though his words were quite rousing, it wasn’t until Trini raised her hand to agree to his plan that Kim did too.

After all, it was _Trini_ that she would follow off of a cliff.

_But darling just kiss me slow_

They got their asses handed to them. They got a reality check.

They weren’t invincible; They could face loss, and it could be so devastating that the world lost all of its color.

Regrets and guilt could still affect them and could still be present while they were in battle, meaning that they could still be present if one of them were to be struck down again; If one of them were to not come back.

So, after Billy came back to them, after they morphed, after they fought the putties–the real, live ones–after they went to the cave to get their Zords, Kim grabbed Trini’s wrist with one of her own gloved hands.

The boys were already bursting through the side of the mountain, ready and rearing to go save the world, but all Kim could see in that moment was the confused glimmer in the other girl’s hazel eyes as her mask came up to reveal her face.

“Kim, what are you doing. We have to g–.”

Kim cut off Trini’s sentence with her lips.

She poured all of the feeling she could convey into a kiss that could possibly be her last.

Their lips slotted together in a way that was almost tauntingly perfect, and Trini’s were so soft, and warm, and like everything Kim could’ve ever imagined and more, that when she pulled away, her heart trembled from the aftershock of it all.

And then Trini’s eyes opened slowly, dazed and still as dazzling as ever.

“Wh–.”

“I just wouldn’t have been able to die with myself knowing that I didn’t do that at least once.”

And then Kim had jogged to her Zord without allowing the other girl to even think of a response.

After all, they had a universe to protect.

_Your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes, you’re holding mine_

They had defeated Rita; Not easily, but a win is a win, and their team was stronger because of it; They could all feel it.

The happiness Kim felt, the relief that she hadn’t died, that none of her fellow rangers had died, was what had kept her going as they made their way back to the ship, to tell Alpha and Zordon the good news.

She was too high on adrenaline to notice the throbbing pain in her forehead from where it had made harsh contact with the top of her helmet as the metal of her Zord was being crushed around her. She was too high on happiness to feel the warmth of the blood trickling down the side of her temple.

And when they all made it into the ship, they morphed back into their regular clothing, and they stood before Zordon and told him everything; The beginning to the end; From start to slap.

Jason told of the beginning, Trini and Zack took turns with the middle bit, and Kim hung back some, watching on with a fond smile, as Billy animatedly told of his kick to Goldar’s midsection, towards the end.

She blinked once and fought back the urge to yawn; The adrenaline was wearing off, exhaustion was setting in, deep and comfortable down in her bones.

She blinked again, slower, more languid.

And then she swayed, suddenly, her blood loss finally catching up to her, finally catching her attention, and she stumbled slightly as her head became lighter, less grounded.

“Whoa,” she breathed out.

Trini and Jason’s attention moved back to her just as her eyes rolled back into her head.

“Kimberly!”

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark_

The morphing grid accelerates their already accelerated healing; Their injuries never really have that much of a lasting impact; So Kim didn’t spend a very long amount of time in her unconscious state–maybe two hours, three, tops.

When she woke up, she was still on the ship, in the med bay.

A faint voice could be heard speaking in the hall, but other than that, everything was silent.

For a few moments, she just lay there, staring at the metal grating of the ceiling, and, then, when she finally brought herself to sit up, she lifted a dirty hand to her forehead, to feel at where the skin was now healed over and smooth once more.

She then tried to stretch her muscles by spreading her sore arms out wide and rolling her head back and forth to try to get the kinks out of her neck. Her skin was still littered with bruises and her entire body felt almost unbearably stiff, but she was still present, still breathing; She couldn’t bring herself to complain.

“Oh,” came an exclamation, suddenly, from the med bay’s entrance. “You’re awake.”

Kim’s gaze snapped up to meet the one that she hadn’t noticed settle on her, and she felt her heart’s steady beating falter, stuttering and staggered. She stood up and then stared at the other girl, who was nearly stock still in her stance, a few feet away.

A second passed, a quick heartbeat, and then Trini was walking towards her, purposefully, powerfully. Kim didn’t know what to expect, but when two rough hands shoved harshly at her shoulders, sending her stumbling backwards in surprise, she realized that it definitely wasn’t that.

Her eyes widened as she struggled to regain a sense of stability.

“What the hell?”

“You’re such an asshole!” Trini shouted at her, hoarse and horribly pained.

The shorter girl pushed at Kim’s shoulders again, but since the pink ranger was more prepared, she didn’t stumble.

“Trini, what are you–?”

“You can’t do that!” Trini cut her off, fiercely. “You can’t just–You can’t just kiss me, and then run off to save the world like it didn’t happen! You can’t kiss me, and then collapse after the battle!”

The yellow ranger’s hands came up again, but when they landed on Kim’s chest they were weak and harmless, allowing the taller girl to grab a hold of them. Trini let out a shuddering breath, that rattled through her heaving chest, and her eyes closed, as Kim raised her own hands to then frame the girl’s jaw.

A second of silence passed, and Trini spent it releasing a slow exhale of air through her nose; Kim waited patiently.

“You just completely _collapsed_ ,” the shorter girl whispered after a moment, her eyelids sliding apart slowly to allow her to meet Kim’s stare. “Like the injury wasn’t even that bad, but you just crumpled to the ground, and you looked so pale and motionless; It was horrible.”

Kim frowned, and her thumbs began to stroke softly across the skin of Trini’s cheekbones, soothing and sincere.

“I’m sorry,” she said earnestly. “I promise, I wasn’t trying to be reckless. I just honestly didn’t even feel the injury through all of the adrenaline.”

Trini swallowed thickly, and she nodded slightly before bringing her hands up so that she could wrap her fingers around Kim’s wrists–an attempt to ground herself.

“You scared me.”

A twinge of pain reverberated through Kim’s chest at the subtle crack in Trini’s voice, and her frown deepened as her eyebrows furrowed further over her gaze.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated; It was the only thing she could think to say.

Trini shook her head then.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. I-I was just scared, because I knew that I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I didn’t get to return the favor at least once.”

“Wha–.”

And in a full-circle sort of moment, Kim’s sentence was cut short by the abrupt pressing of soft lips against her own.

The hands on her hips shifted, and then warm arms were wrapping fully around her waist, pulling her closer, more flush against Trini’s body. Her fingers tangled themselves effortlessly within the long strands of Trini’s hair, and her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed back with all that she was, and maybe a little bit more after that too…

Because this kiss wasn’t as rushed as their first; There was no impending doom, no villain to fight, nobody else but each other waiting for them to be their salvation.

This kiss was breathtaking, soul shaking, and Kim felt her chest ache so wholly from its effects that when they pulled away once more, she almost staggered backwards; Trini’s grip on her was too tight to let her go though.

“Oh,” she breathed out, leaning down to rest their foreheads together.

“Yeah, ‘ _oh_ ,’” Trini said lightly. “Did you really think that you were the only one wanting to share a kiss?”

Kim could _feel_ the light dusting of pink that colored her cheeks then, and she bit her lip bashfully, a shy smile lifting one corner of her mouth; Trini’s eyes shone with endearment as they watched her.

“Well, I mean, _yeah_ ,” Kim admitted. “I didn’t think that you actually liked me back, or that you would even be interested in a relationship with me. And now that I think about it, this still doesn’t mean that you want a relationship, because a kiss doesn’t automatically mean that you’re in a relationship with someone. So–.”

Trini kissed her again, to shut her up, and Kim couldn’t bring herself to be offended at all, as the girl smiled into her mouth.

“I want a relationship with you,” Trini whispered against her lips. “As long as you’ll have me?”

Kim didn’t answer verbally; She didn’t have to.

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favorite song_

“Trini. Dance with me.”

The shorter girl looked over to Kim from where she had been gazing at the stars in the dark sky above them.

The moonlight illuminated her hazel irises in that breath-stealing way it always did, and it cast beautiful shadows across the features of her face effortlessly.

Training had ended about an hour before, and they had both decided a little alone time would be a great way to end the day; So, they were sat near the edge of the very same cliff Kim had thrown them off of, their fingers entwined and their attention shifting from the sky to each other and back again, lazily.

The time had passed in relative silence, calm and comfortable, until Kim spoke.

Trini’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Huh?”

Kim smiled at her, and she slowly got to her feet before extending her hand down for Trini to take.

“Dance with me,” she repeated simply.

“There’s no music?” Trini said, even while she took Kim’s hand into her own again and stood too.

Kim shrugged.

“That’s okay. My favorite thing to listen to is your heartbeat.”

Trini smiled then as well, and she stepped closer as Kim reached for her waist.

“You’re such a sap.”

“Only for you, honey,” Kim whispered before she then started to sway from side to side, prompting Trini to do the same, engaging them in an easy and slow dance, perfect for two young teens in love.

_When you said you looked a mess_

“You’re beautiful.”

Trini laughed lightly, a beautiful sound that floated atop the wind.

“I honestly look horrible,” she retorted, quietly and without real malice. “I’m pretty sure there’s dried blood on my shirt right now, babe.”

_I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it_

“ _Darling, you look perfect tonight._ ”


	2. Train Wreck-James Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! I’m so sorry that I haven’t updated this, like, at all. I’m trying y’all I promise! My finals are next week, and then I have a summer job, but I will still hopefully have more time than I do right now! So, more to come!
> 
> Also, this piece is Kimberly-centric, meaning that Trimberly is not the main focus, but is mentioned towards the end. I’m sorry if that disappoints anyone.
> 
> This song was very difficult to make about their relationship specifically, so it is mostly just Kimberly angst.
> 
> Anyways, I still hope you enjoy, and I’m sorry in advance.

_Laying in the silence_

One deep breath, slow and unsteady, rattles within her lungs, before passing through her lips as a thick, white wisp upon the cold, winter wind.

_Waiting for the sirens_

Crumpled metal, dented and destroyed, curls around her body like a blanket trying to warm her broken bones; It wraps around her like warm silicone makes a mold.

_Signs, any signs_

Kim thinks that this is actually a full circle kind of moment; A moment of humorless irony.

_I’m alive still_

A moment of irony because her journey to redemption--to the protection of people--started with a train crash. A moment of irony because her journey of redemption--of the protection of people--is going to end with a train crash as well, it seems.

_I don’t wanna lose it_

She can hear faint noises, through the ringing in her ears, through the thoughts in her head, but they’re muffled; Everything is coming through to her as if it were filtered through cotton balls placed over her ears.

The pain in her veins, coursing and carefree, is a little easier to feel more distinctly, but even it has started to become dull in the sense of its own monotony--in the sense that there hasn’t been any sort of change or fluctuation in the intensity with which it’s racking her body since she was first hit.

_But I’m not getting through this_

Her eyes, heavy-lidded and hazy, stare up at the sky through the tinting of her mask, and they watch, in their daze, the passing of the day through the movements of the clouds.

It’s serene in a way, this sense of peace and stillness, despite the pain and seriousness that’s creeping in at the edges to overwhelm her.

_Hey, should I pray_

It’s so peaceful, and yet, she allows herself a moment to wonder how they’ll find her here--if they’ll find her alive or dead, broken but breathing or present but prone. She wonders if the news--the helicopters of course. No one can reach her down here--has captured the sight of her already; A glimpse of pink lost within the scraps of the engine car she’d gone off the cliff with.

She wonders if she’ll be missed as Kimberly Hart, or as the Pink Ranger, or as both; Separately, of course, until someone connects the dots.

_Should I fray, yeah_

She finds that she doesn’t mind going out this way; Saving people. She finds that she feels like this was how it was always meant to be.

_To myself, to a guard, to a savior who can..._

Saving people helped her to save herself, after all.

_Unbreak the broken_

She just wishes she had been given more time. She wishes that she could’ve at least made things right with her friends first.

_Unsay these spoken words_

Because the last time they had all talked, she had stormed out--stormed away--and she hates--hurts because of--the fact that she doesn’t get to apologize to them first. 

They had just been trying to help her, truly, and that’s probably--definitely--what hurts the most.

_Find hope in the hopeless_

She had just been having one of those bad days that guilt and self-loathing tend to create.

Everything had been building and blossoming into another of those dark moods--the ones that always fill her veins with that same dark undercurrent she had been drowning in when they all first met.

She had been wracked with that horrible and sickening feeling of shame, of sorrow, of how sorry she still is, and she had been wracked with the same doubt that always lingers in the back of her mind-- _what did i do to deserve my team? why am i here? why do they need me? why do they want me?_

She nearly _kills herself_ trying to find the answer, whenever the question’s consistent gnawing gets to be too much to ignore and she’s forced to acknowledge it. She nearly retreats all of the way into herself every time, and so just as they do every time she slips back into her self-inflicted punishment--torture, they’ve called it--they asked her what was wrong, this time too, despite the fact that they already knew.

And just like she does every time, she had snapped at them--out of anger at herself, out of shame for her actions, out of fear for the loss that she’d face should they realize she doesn’t deserve them truly.

She’d snapped at them, and then she’d ran away from them, from their desperate calls of her name, from the arms she knows would embrace her should she need it--because she needed it.

The only difference, though, is that this time, it seems, she doesn’t get the time to come back to them and apologize.

She wasn’t given that blessing, and she doesn’t deserve it.

_Pull me out of the train wreck_

She doesn’t deserve them, or the fact--the _indisputable truth_ \--that they would come to find her if they knew where she was, that they would come, no matter where she is, if they knew she even wanted them to.

_Unburn the ashes_

She doesn’t deserve, and she won’t get the chance to make things right with Amanda--though she _has_ tried, which should count for something but doesn’t.

The bridges she’s burned there have long since been made ashes, and those ashes have floated away atop the wind.

_Unchain the reactions_

She doesn’t get to fix her reputation--she doesn’t really want to--and she doesn’t get to apply to colleges to prove herself to her parents--she doesn’t really care about that either.

It's just the fact that she doesn't have that chance anymore that eats away at her.

_Not ready to die_

She doesn’t get to tell the team that she’s solved their latest case.

She doesn’t get to tell them that she figured out how inanimate objects made of metal were being possessed; Though she assumes they’ll figure it out once they find the perpetrator’s body with her own among the wreckage--because she’d had to take him out somehow, and holding onto him, holding him in place, as he tried to sabotage her and escape seemed like the only course of action she could take, lest he get away and hurt more people.

She doesn’t get to _tell them_ , but she knows they’ll figure it out.

She knows that Billy, with his sharpness, will make the connection first, of who the man lying motionless a few feet away from her is. She knows the brain wave reader on humans--beings--that he created will peg the man as something unlike them--or more like them, if you wish.

She knows that Zack will understand why she was there, as he understands better than anyone, the value of retreating to the top of the old viaduct their town has in the valley of the mountains--the one that trains haven’t passed over in decades. She knows that he knows how the silence, and the view, seems to calm the soul in a way that other things can’t sometimes.

She knows that Jason will put together what happened, with the information--the understanding--given by Billy and Zack. She knows that he’ll understand that she couldn’t just let the train head towards the town, on the abandoned tracks that sit near the worn down soccer field by the middle school. She knows that he’ll understand the sacrifice.

_Not yet_

And she knows that Trini will understand what it means to her, to have been able to go out by doing something meaningful.

Because Trini always understands her, always knows her moves before she makes them, always knows what she wants but always gives her what she needs.

Kim knows--she knows, she knows, she _knows_ \--that Trini will understand, and she knows, she knows, she knows, that Trini knows how she feels about her; Kim knows that Trini knows how much she loves her.

Hell, Trini’s known that Kim has loved her for so much longer than Kim herself knew she loved her.

Trini’s _always_ known, and Kim has always told her, and so they were _happy_.

_Pull me out of the train wreck_

They were happy because _somehow_ , through some god, Trini loves Kim back.

Trini loves Kim too, and Trini’s saved Kim from herself, when saving others didn’t seem to cut it or curb her self-loathing.

Trini loves Kim in a way that Kim has never felt deserving of, but in a way that has always felt unconditional and healing.

Trini has always been there for Kim, unyielding and unconditional, with open arms and an open mind and an open heart.

Trini’s always been there, and Kim hates that even now, as her consciousness begins to fade, as her pain begins to swell with intensity, Trini’s here again.

She’s here just as Kim is not going to be any longer.

_Pull me out, pull me out_

It’s a flash of yellow; A brightness in the all-encompassing dark.

Then a flash of red that differs from the blood on her skin.

A mix of black and blue that’s too bright to be the kind in her bones.

They’re all here.

_Pull me out_

They’re all here for her.

And that seems the most fitting of all.

To have them all here, the blessings she’s received in the forms of four beautiful people.

It’s all she could’ve asked for.

_pull me out_

Her awareness starts to fade just as the sounds of scraping metal grow louder, just as shouts of “Kim, hang on!” follow it.

“Kim we’re going to get you out of there. Do you hear me?”

“Kim, babe? Say something if you can hear us!”

“Kim, please.”

A smile twitches at the weak muscles of her lips as the light around her grows brighter.

_pull me out_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, again! If you made it this far.
> 
> I’m not really sure how I feel about this to be honest. I know it’s not really focused on Trimberly as a couple, and I think it could’ve been more coherent, but oh well. I promise to do better next time!
> 
> This will also be posted on my tumblr in a story under the same name of ‘Trimberly Song Series;’ My username there is KimniHart. I have another piece written called Lover’s Lies, if you’re interested in that at all too; It is posted here, as well as on Tumblr.
> 
> Feel free to send me any songs or prompts on Tumblr that you feel would be great for Trimberly, or you can just message me your thoughts in general. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading!
> 
> Til next time.
> 
> -S


	3. Squeeze-Fifth Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! Here's another part!  
> It is also posted on Tumblr under the same story name of Trimberly Song Series; My username is Kimnihart. Feel free to send me song suggestions there and any prompts or thoughts you have about Trimberly. I would also love a follow!  
> Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

_End of the night, looking at me_

The sun has long since sunk below the horizon. 

The moon has begun to gradually take its shift in watching over the world for the night, with the faint luminescence of its rays alighting the land just enough to give every object an almost ethereal sort of glow, hues of light blue and faint gray and pure white washing over every surface. 

_What do you see?_

Around a campfire, at the top of a relatively unknown cliff, three figures sit–two girls and a boy; The two girls are huddled closely together upon the ground; The boy is resting in a chair just a few feet away from them.

Their training ended three hours ago, two of their teammates had already headed home for the night, and the boy is now beginning to stand as well, stretching his arms out wide and arching his back slowly.

“I think I’m going to go crash, guys,” he says with a large yawn and a vague gesture in the direction of where his train car is located. “Do you think you’re going to stay up here for much longer?”

One of the girls, shorter and leaning back against a large tree trunk–don’t ask how it got up there–glances down to the other one, whose head is resting in her lap. 

For a few seconds, all she does is watch the way the light of the flames seems to cast shadows of a breathtaking pattern across the girl’s features, and then she raises her eyebrows a little, questioningly. 

_Wish I could read your mind_

Dark eyes watch her in return, as slender shoulders shrug against the side of her right thigh as best as they can. A few seconds pass silently, and then she looks back up to the boy, shrugging her shoulders as well. 

“Don’t know,” she answers simply, with a tilting of her head, causing some of the dark strands of her hair to fall across her forehead. “Maybe.”

The boy nods, wiping at his face tiredly and trying to stifle yet another yawn. 

“Okay, well, you know the drill. Throw the water over the fire when you leave.” He bends down to pick up his leather jacket from where it had been draped across the back of his chair, and then he folds up the chair before tucking it under his arm. “Goodnight. Stay safe. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“G’night,” the girl in her lap mutters sleepily.

“Night, Zack,” she says. 

Her eyes follow the boy as he waves and then disappears into the darkness of the horizon, and then they drift back down to her friend’s fair features, which are contorted with the effort said friend is exerting to stay awake. 

(Her heart might swell a little within her chest, but she’ll pretend that it doesn’t.)

“You wanna head home, Kim?” she asks next, brushing some stray locks of hair behind the girl’s ear before allowing her palm to rest warmly against the girl’s cheek. “You look beat. You should get some rest.”

Kimberly hums lightly, leaning unconsciously into the touch. Her heavy eyelids droop even further over her gaze as she smiles lazily.

“Is that your way of saying I need beauty sleep?” she asks, her voice quiet and low. “Because, if so, I take offense to that, Trin.”

Trini chuckles a little before shaking her head.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” she whispers. “You’re beautiful any time, under any circumstance. I just don’t want you to be exhausted tomorrow, is all.”

The look in Kim’s eyes softens further, almost impossibly so, and she makes a gentle sound of endearment as her hand comes up to hold to where Trini’s is still resting against her cheekbone. 

“You’re such a softie when it’s this late at night. It’s so cute.”

Trini feels a heat rise to her cheeks that has nothing to do with the dying embers of the fire next to them. She bites her lower lip and then morphs her face into a halfhearted scowl.

“You love it too much.”

Kim nods easily.

“Why do you think I always want to stay up so late?”

_Dimming the light, here in the dark, going by feel_

__Only the moon to guide_  
_

Trini chuckles again before tapping Kim’s shoulder gently.

“Come on, Princess,” she urges, bending her legs a little to get the other girl to stand with her. “I’ll walk you home.”

Kim nods once more as she gets to her feet; As Trini follows suit, she goes to grab the bucket of water that was set down a few feet away.

After doing so, she throws the liquid onto the already dimly flickering flames, extinguishing them with the release of more smoke into the cool air and a long hiss of cold against hot, and then she sets the bucket back down by the end of the log. 

When she straightens her back again, a hand slips into her own, nimble fingers entwining with hers in a way that always feels _too_ perfect.

She smiles as they silently begin to make their way down the mountain.

_When we’re alone, I get so close_

_Give me a warmth I’ve never known_

They walk in a silence that’s broken only by the ambient noises of nature and Kim’s faint humming. 

There’s a sense of calm between them, that always seems to be present when it’s just them two, and, to Trini, it’s still just so _surreal_ , to be so connected to another person, in the way that she’s connected to Kim. 

It still feels so unnaturally natural, to experience how each of their hearts beats so steadily in time to the other’s; How each of their chests rises and falls in the same rhythm as the other’s; How each one of their feet steps at the same pace as the other’s. 

It still feels so surreal, but it’s definitely one of the greatest feelings Trini’s ever _been able to_ _feel_ , so she knows she won’t ever take it for granted–In fact, her grip on Kim’s hand tightens just slightly with the recurrence of that thought, and she glances over just so that she can take in the sight of the other girl so calm. 

Her breath catches– _only slightly–_ on its way out of her lungs as she does, but no one would _really_ be able to blame her, because a light breeze is blowing Kim’s hair back from her face, just so, making the outline of her features more prominent in the darkness–making it possible for Trini to see everything she’s already memorized: The soft point to the girl’s nose, the mole just above the fullness of her lips–which are upturned in a content and unconscious smile–the indent of light scarring on her chin from a sparring match with a Putty, the curve of her cheekbones, the fluttering of her eyelashes.

Trini can see every single detail of Kimberly’s face, and even though she’s already memorized them, she’ll never get tired of being able to admire them; She doesn’t think she ever wants to… 

That is, until Kimberly glances over to her, connecting their gazes and causing Trini to tear her own away abruptly, with subtle warmth rising to tint her cheeks pink as she finds, suddenly, that even though the coolness of the night air raises goosebumps on her skin, it does absolutely _nothing_ to cool her face down.

She swallows with a slight–great–amount of difficulty, but then Kim just smiles a little, Trini sees out of the corner of her eye, so she finds that she can’t really hate herself _that much_ for acting like such a fool, because if that’s what it takes to see Kim smile, then so be it.

And, _wow_ , Trini’s never had it so bad before. 

And she knows this too.

But as the fingers holding her own squeeze them lightly in reassurance, she realizes that there isn’t much she can do about it at this point, so she just sighs softly as they continue to walk for a while more in calm quiet.

Their shoulders brush every now and then, and each time Kim’s skin touches hers, Trini feels electric tingles spread from the point of contact, down her arm and into her fingertips–into her toes; Her heart starts beating faster, her breathing gets quicker, she feels her muscles tense involuntarily in reaction.

It happens again and again, and once it happens for what _has to be_ the hundredth time, for what has to be the _hundredth_ time, Trini shivers. But, for the first time, Kim notices; She stops humming to instead look at Trini, with her eyebrows furrowed in soft concern and a tiny frown tugging the corner of her lips downwards.

“You cold, babe?” 

Trini swallows a little thickly before shrugging in response, as nonchalantly as she can. 

“Kinda.”

When Kim’s hand leaves hers then, in a sudden and disheartening second, Trini feels the cold of the night seep swiftly into her chest at the loss of contact. 

But then a warm arm is slipping around her waist to hold there firmly, and she melts into the hold.

“Well, good thing we’re almost to your house then. Can’t have you freezing to death when we’ve got so many bad guys waiting to jump on us.”

Trini’s eyebrows knit together, and she blinks quickly as she glances around at their surroundings. 

“Wait,” she says. “I was supposed to be walking _you_ home.”

Kim smiles, a little sheepishly.

“Well, you were kinda lost in your head and started walking towards yours, and I didn’t want to correct you. You always walk me home. I wanted to return the favor.”

A wave of affection, strong and nearly overwhelming, washes over Trini then, her heart swelling and her smile growing, as she looks at Kimberly’s own, which is almost bashful. 

“Awe,” she coos gently. “Who’s the softie now?”

Kim’s blush darkens, and Trini’s endearment increases. 

She chuckles good-naturedly, and it’s her turn to squeeze Kim’s fingers reassuringly. 

_Face to face_

When they finally make it to Trini’s house–two story but modest–they stop on the sidewalk, just at the end of the cement path that leads to the porch.

“I’ll see you in the morning for training?” Kim asks, as she turns enough to have their bodies fully facing one another.

“‘Course,” Trini answers with a smile, soft and serene. “We still have to have that rematch in sparring, after all.”

“You’re still stuck on that?” Kim asks, without malice, with a light laugh. “Just accept your loss, Trini. Be a gracious loser.”

Trini scoffs.

“Not when you totally cheated.”

Kim rolls her eyes fondly.

“I didn’t cheat, but as long as it helps you sleep at night, you can keep telling yourself that.”

Trini crosses her arms with a pout, effectively breaking all physical contact with the other girl, her eyebrows furrowing and her bottom lip jutting out more noticeably. 

“I hate you.”

Kim smiles then, as gentle as the breeze blowing against their cheeks, and then she steps forward to wrap her arms around Trini’s waist. 

“No you don’t.”

_Caught in a wild embrace_

And just to prove the girl right–just as it _always_ does–Trini’s breath catches against the back of her throat, at the closeness of their proximity, at the soft scent of the sweet perfume lingering on Kim’s skin.

She exhales shudderingly as the air shifts just slightly into familiar but still terrifying territory, and as dark eyes watch her, in that acute way that they’re known to; They roam over her features and drink in the sight of her so wholly that the hairs on the back of Trini’s neck raise, almost as if they want to be seen too. 

The light of the moon, previously dimmed by the passing of clouds before it, suddenly brightens, illuminating the natural shine within Kim’s irises and outlining the natural curve of Kim’s lips.

“Admit it,” those lips then say. 

Trini’s eyes snap back up to meet Kim’s.

“Admit that you don’t hate me.”

Trini gulps, almost audibly. 

“I don’t–I don’t hate you,” she says, in compliance with the other girl’s wishes–again, _as always_. “I could never.”

Kim’s smile morphs just slightly into a smirk. 

She raises her eyebrows just a hair, and she stares at Trini for a few more moments in silence, seemingly looking for something, that the shorter girl doesn’t know if she can produce. 

“Good,” the pink ranger breathes out eventually, her eyelids drooping just slightly as her gaze flickers down. “‘Cause I’m about to take your word for it…”

Trini doesn’t even have time to really process Kim’s words before, suddenly, warm lips are pressing gently against her own, careful and caring, hesitant and hopeful.

 _This is the safest place I’ve ever known_

And Trini didn’t have time to process this shifting of mood, this changing of the current, but she does absolutely _melt_ into Kim’s kiss–she does _absolutely_ go with the flow.

Her own arms, just previously hanging at her sides loosely, now come up to wrap fully around Kim’s waist, and her feet, so previously stock still, shuffle her forward, so that her body is now pressed flush against Kim’s own.

And when she kisses back, pushes her lips against Kimberly’s, she feels, more strongly than she hears, the other girl’s sharp intake of breath against her mouth–It only makes her kiss back with more feeling, if that was even possible to begin with.

_Put your arms around me, baby_

Kimberly’s hands come up to frame Trini’s face, cool fingers against warm skin, and she steps almost impossibly closer, as much as she can, as if the distance between them is still too great. 

For a few moments, all Trini can register– _all she can feel_ –is Kim, everything about her.

The touch of her lips is firm, and yet _they_ are soft. The touch of her fingers is gentle, and yet _they_ are calloused. The beating of her heart is strong, and yet it is erratic. 

Trini could get lost–is _getting lost_ –in everything that Kim is, and so when they eventually pull back, pull away, Trini feels as if all of the breath in her lungs, on the Earth, has been eradicated. 

She pants, just slightly, as Kimberly rests her forehead against her own, and then she searches the beautiful eyes that blink open languidly to greet her once more.

A few seconds pass. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

Trini laughs, feeling lighter than she has in forever. 

“Oh, believe me, Kim. I think I can probably guess.”

Kim hums, happily, before turning her head just slightly to press an almost feather-light kiss to the tip of Trini’s nose. 

Trini giggles breathily.

“So, I’m still going to be seeing you tomorrow morning for training, right?” 

There’s just a hint of vulnerability–of unsureness–within Kim’s eyes and voice as she asks, and so Trini nods automatically, with a genuine smile upon her lips. 

“As if I could ever stay away.”

Kim grins.

 _Put your arms around me, baby_

Trini knows that Kim watches her as she walks towards her porch, but she doesn’t turn back around, if only because she doesn’t want the girl to see just _how big_ the smile stretching her lips is. 

She takes a deep breath before unlocking and opening her front door; Her smile drops from her face almost as soon as it’s swung open.

“M-Mom! What–.”

Her mom reaches around her to slam the door shut, and Trini flinches at how horribly the sound rings within her ears; The silence that settles between them rings even more so. 

She swallows thickly, her heart beating harshly against the inside of her chest for an entirely different type of adrenaline now.

“Mom–,” she tries to say again, only to be cut of by the abrupt and surprising feeling of a palm landing against her cheek; It’s only because of her pure sense of unpreparedness that her head actually whips to the side as swiftly as it does. 

She blinks, harshly and hurriedly, to try to rid her eyes of the sudden sheen of tears that coats them–not from pain. 

“How _dare_ you,” her mother says–nearly snarls–then, her voice low. “How _dare_ you do _that_ outside of my house. In my _own front lawn_.”

Trini keeps her eyes down, on her shoes; She clenches her jaw.

“How dare you, Trinity?!” she repeats. “Have you lost your mind?!” 

She walks around Trini, like a predator stalking its prey, waiting to go in for the kill.

“This household was bought and brought up as a _Christian home_. You were birthed and brought up as a _Christian_ girl! So, naturally, I thought that maybe this was a phase.” She tilted her head, Trini could see in her peripheral vision. “I told your father that I had hopes that you would snap out of it soon, that you would be able to find your way back to _our Father_.” She pauses, sighing in heated frustration. “But it seems I was wrong to be so trusting in you to do the right thing.”

Trini begins to grind her teeth together so strongly that they  _ache_. 

Her mother comes to stand right in front of her, her arms crossed, her eyes cruel; Trini can’t meet her gaze.

“I will be discussing this with your father when he gets home in the morning. Until then, you go to your room, and you do not go anywhere, for the rest of the weekend. Do you understand?”

Trini nods, just barely. 

It’s not enough.

“Do you understand?!” her mother repeats, louder, more unhinged, less put together.

Trini’s gaze finally comes back up to the woman. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

A few more tense seconds pass, and her mother just looks at her with such disappointment, such disgust, such hatred, that Trini doesn’t think she can handle it any longer. 

“Get out of my sight.”

Trini does so with a ducking of her head and an avoidance of all contact, as she darts around the woman to nearly sprint up the stairs.

She tries to be as silent as possible in her path to her room, as she doesn’t want to wake her brothers–if they were even able to sleep through the yelling–but as soon as she closes her door behind her, she collapses against it; Her legs crumple from beneath her, and a sob breaks free from her trembling lips, and she feels like she can’t breathe.

_And squeeze_

She brings her knees to her chest in an attempt to keep her pieces together, and she squeezes her eyes shut as hot tears leak from between her eyelids.

She buries her face in her arms as her shoulders shake with the next sob that wracks her frame; Her chest aches as she tries to gasp for air. 

Her ears are ringing, and there’s a pounding within her head, just behind her eyes, that’s making her feel dizzy, and she _can’t breathe_.

_Only you know how to save me_

She’s so overwhelmed and so numb all at once that she hardly even feels the presence that appears just above her, right next to her, all around her.

But then it’s all she can feel besides the raw and real sensation of her heart cracking in two, and so she falls into the embrace waiting for her. 

_Put your arms around me, baby_

“Shh,” comes the soothing sound, whispered into her hair, wavering only slightly. “It’s okay, Trini. You’re good. I’ve got you.”

Trini just sobs again into Kim’s shoulder, this time more softly, more weakly, more muffled.

“It’s okay, Honey. I’ve got you. You’ve got _me_.”

“How did you–?”

“I heard from the sidewalk when the door slammed. I stayed around. I thought it’d be best to wait for you in here.”

And, wow, Trini hadn’t even noticed Kim in her room when she first came in, which is a true testament to how out of it she is, because she _always_ notices Kim.

_And squeeze…_

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Kim tells her then, softly, gently. “And _we_ don’t have to talk about _it_.” Trini can only assume she means their kiss, which seems like such a distant, far away memory, though it was only minutes ago. “If you don’t want to make this into anything more, that’s okay. You’ve still got me, Trini. You’ve always had me, and you always will.”

Trini burrows herself deeper into Kim’s body, finally shifting some so that she can wrap her arms around the girl’s waist in turn.

“I’m here.”

A few moments pass, where Trini’s heart slows some, her breathing slows some, her shaking lessens.

Then she lifts her head to look into Kimberly’s dark and sincere–swirling and true–eyes; Her gaze flits between them for some seconds, searching for _something_ and finding, only, the love and adoration and unconditional support she so needs.

Trini sighs softly through her nose, a little shakily, and she tilts her head. 

Kim is here, and Kim is true, and Kim is all she’s ever needed, all she ever will need.

So, then she leans forward, and she presses her lips–flavored with liquid sadness–to the other girl’s; Kim kisses back, slowly and delicately. 

This kiss is deeper than the the last, it lasts longer. 

This kiss is a commitment of sorts, a promise. 

When they break away, Trini searches Kim’s features again, her chin wobbling ever so slightly and her eyes misty. 

“Don’t leave?”

“Never.”

_Squeeze._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this. Once again, my other piece on AO3 is called Lover's Lies. My tumblr is flairfatale; Feel free to send me songs and prompts for Trimberly, or maybe the other rangers too, I can try to explore new things.  
> Thank you for reading, and til next time!  
> -S


End file.
